fanondigimonfandomcom-20200213-history
Roleplay: The darkness in ones heart...
This is a roleplay to find out what happened to the now missing Khaos Desuske how the adventure goes comes down to you. I hope you have fun. [[User:Memphis the light|'I will']] [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'never']] fade... 02:37, November 18, 2010 (UTC) People may begin joining in and roleplaying. The prolugue will slowly be revealed by me and Hikaru. So enjoy yourselves and have fun roleplaying! Paused! Rules *No trolls *Keep swearing in check *No sexual content, standard kiss and flirt is ok *No vandals *No trolling *Keep the story in a decent plot *Have fun Characters Heroes: *Khaos Desuske (Memphis the light) *Hikaru Yami (Hikaru) *Unitamon (Hikaru) *Michael Konaka and Dorumon.(White) *Christine Adelaide and Renamon. (White) *Kumicko Mai "Shirenya" Mazuri (2315) *Awesparkimon (2315) *Endac Dragonbane (SHADOW THE HEDGHOG)(fyi he uses the Digimon Frontier digimon form. the spirit evolution thing) *Ken Desuske (Memphis the light) *Isaiah Kurimori (Draon029) *Dronic Geruko (User:Gale) Nuetral: * Justin Heumari and Minupismon (nuetral/good) (User:Gale) * Impmon (Memphis the Light) Villian: *Derukamon (Memphis the Light) Prologue (Khaos is seen running towards an apartment carrying what appears to be candy) Khaos:... Hopefuly she will like these and accept them. I just want to see her smile around me for once! (Gets to the apartment complex and rings the bell) Khaos: *takes in a deep breathe and exhales* Here goes nothing. Hikaru:(opens the door a bit)Hello?Who is it? Khaos: It's me Hikaru! *big grin* Hikaru:(opens door a the way and crosses her arms)Oh,it's you.What do you want Khaos? Khaos: *blushes* Well it's your birthday today and well I just came here to give you a present. I can't forget your birthday. *laughs* Hikaru:At least that is something you still remember. Khaos: Um *oblivious to the remark* Well um I... I hope ... you like it... and I hope you can go out with me sometime.... something small?... *shyly said* Hikaru:Do you know how long I waited for you? Khaos: *his face lights up* You mean it! You waited all this time for me to ask you out! Hikaru:No.I was in the mood for some candy and then you showed up. Khaos: Oh.... Um... ok.. *face goes down a bit* ... Here you go Hikaru.... *hands out the box so that she can take it,* I... I'm glad I could help you with that... Hikaru:Yeah,well thanks and all that.(Grabs the box)You can go now. Khaos: *turns his back on her* Your... Your welcome Hikaru... *shivering a bit, his face hidden in darkness* Hikaru:Hey! Khaos: *not looking at her* Yes... Hikaru:Turn around first! Khaos: *turns around his head down* What is it... Hikaru:(Gets a piece of candy out of the box and hand it to him)This is your tip for the candy. Khaos: *without looking at her* Thank you.... *takes it and bolts, off tears flying* Chapter 1 (1 year later) (In school)﻿ Endac: i wonder where Takuya is.......hmm........i just wanna hang out with some one......oiy (with Michael and Christine) Michel: (runs to her) Mornin' sweetie! Christine: Oh! Umm, hey Michael. Michael: You look nice. Christine: I look awful...all the time. (Ken walks up to them) Ken: Yes you do look awful all the time. *frowning* Micheal: (glares) Don't talk about her that way. Christine: ... Ken: Like I care what anyone else thinks. Michael: (punches him) Christine: (hears the bell) Let's just go Micheal. Micheal: If that's what you want. (looms over Ken) Heh, have a nice day. (in a big city) Justin: *sigh* School's for losers. *gets grabed by 2 cops and dragged back to school* 'Course Endac: *walking through the empty halls* heh i remember going through middleschool.........good thing i'm not actually enrolled here............hmm *a little panther with Red Dragon Wings and fire surrounding his paws and his tail with a fiery mane down its back too it's tail* Panthagermon, search out Justin, go. Pathagermon: got it *runs off* (back with Michael and Christine) Michael: (walking down the hallway) Christine, why do you put up with stuff like that? Christine: (walking with him) Because it's true. But why do you tell people I'm better than I am? Michael: Heh, because it's true. Christine: ... (Ken is seen at his locker) Ken: *looking at a picture of Khaos*..... Where are you brother?... (Somewhere in the schoolgrounds with Hikaru) Hikaru:(Looks at her surrounds)I hope he's not here. Unitamon:(Pops out her backpack)All is well my lady.Please enjoy the day. Hikaru:I can't Uni.Not while he's still out there. (Ken closes his locker and sees Hikaru) Ken: Ohh Hikaru good to see you. *smiles* Hikaru:Ahh!(Get back in there Uni!)(Pushes Unitamon back in the bag and turns to Ken)Uh,hi Ken.Nothing to see here,haha...(Smiles) Ken: *crosses his arms and chuckles* Ok... anyways how are you? Hikaru:I'm alright.Thanks for asking. Ken: Great to hear! *a picture falls from his bookbag near Hikaru* Hikaru:(Picks up the picture and looks at it)Is he still missing? Ken:... *looks down and rubs his arm*.... Yeah, it's been a year today.... and on your birthday too.... Hikaru:I'm so sorry for you and your folks.It must be hard. Ken: I've learned how to deal with it... My folks have already given up.... so yeah..... Hikaru:How sad.And I guess I might had something to do with all this. Ken:.... No this is not your fault... You didn't see him that day either.... good seeing you again Hikaru.... *walks off and slams his fist into his locker as he walks past it* Unitamon:(Pops out of her bag)That boy looks like he still misses his brother,my lady. Hikaru:He does.If only he know what really happened.Come on Uni.Let's get moving. Unitamon:Yes my lady. (Outside) Ken:...... I need to get out of here, *takes out digivice* Digi gate open! *a rift opens and Ken walks through it* Hikaru:(Sees Ken walking into a rift)(He's a digidestined too?) (Digiworld) Ken:...... At least here I can be free from that burden. *looks at his digivice* (Back at the real world,and Hikaru sees the rift closing) Hikaru:I better follow.Ken has no idea what's there.(Runs though the rift) Unitamon:Wait for me my lady!(Follows her) (Digiworld) Ken: *digivice beeps*.... Something is coming? Hikaru:(Runs out the rift and bumps into Ken and falls on her butt)Ooofff! (they hear a girl scream) Ken: *groans* Ouch... Hikaru?.... Huh? *hears the scream* Someone in trouble? Christine: Help!!! Ken: That voice?.... Hikaru come on! *runs towards the scream* Hikaru:Wait for me! Unitamon:My lady! Michael: Hold on!!! (Christine is hanging on to a cliff) Christne: Help!!! Ken: You two again? What are you doing here!? Hikaru:Nevermind that!She needs help! Michael: Christine, hold on!!! Christine: I-I can't! (slips and falls) Michael: CHRISTINE!!! Christine: Aaaaah! (caught by a flash of yellow) Hikaru:What the? Ken:..... More digidestined. *sighs and crosses his arms* Hikaru:You okay? ???: Are you alright? Christine: I-I.....huh? (a yellow, fox like Digimon is standing over her) Christine: Who...who are you? ???: Renamon. You said you needed help, Christine, so I came. Michael: And just how do you know her name? Renamon: You kept shouting it every five seconds. Hikaru:So I'm not the only one. Ken: More digidestined... *looks away annoyed* Hikaru:How are you a digidestined,Ken? Ken: *frowns* I am a spirit guardian... my other form is called Tedrandomon... Hikaru:Wow. Unitamon:My lady!(Lands on her shoulder) Hikaru:And this is my partner. (back with Justin) Justin: Nobody will ever understand me. Exept you Minupismon Minupismon: Master, I sense Pathagermon coming. Shall I destroy him? Justin: *looks up at his digimon* Let me hear what he wants first. (Digiworld) Ken:..... *quiet and moody* I wanted to come here to find some peace and I end up getting tailed... *grumbles* Hikaru:Sorry Ken.Its just,for a year now I thought I was the only one. Ken: *Looks away* Whatever.... Just don't go thinking you can call on me for whatever reason here. Hikaru:It's not that,Ken.(Grabs his hand)We need to leave now before he finds us. Ken: *confused* Huh? Who is going to find us?... If you are talking about the tamer killer he is just an urban digi legend. Hikaru:(Shakes head scared)He's not!He almost killed me a year ago! Ken: .... You aren't kidding huh? Alright let's go then... not that I am scared or anything. Christine: Uh...urban killer? Michael: Relax, I'll protect you. Unitamon:I protect you,my lady! Hikaru:Thanks Uni. Ken: *looks at them all and sighs* Whatever let's go.... *walks off ahead of them* Hikaru:Wait up Ken! (there is a rustling in the bushes) Christine:??? Michael: (grabs a satick and whacks the bush) ???: (a purple Digimon hops out, grabbing his head) Ow ow ow ow!!! Renamon: Nice shot. Michael: Who are you? Don't you know it isn't polite to spy on people? ???: I'm Dorumon....AND I WASN'T SPYING!!! Ken: *looks back frowns and then just continues to walk off* Leave it. Hikaru:Ken,he might be another partner. Ken:..... *stops and waits quietly* Hikaru:Ken? Michael: Then what were you doing? Dorumon: I was trying to take a nap. Michael:...in a bush? Dorumon:............ Christine: Heh heh, you're pretty funny. Michael:... Dorumon: That was pretty cool how you hit me in a flash! It was cool!!! Michael: Wasn't too hard, I guess. Dorumon: You're alright! Michael: So...you wanna tag along? Dorumon: Would I! (Justin appears out of nowhere) Justin: There. *looks at the others* Who are you fools? (Minupismon appears next to him) Minupismon: Shall I dispose of them master? *evil grin* Justin: Not just yet Minupismon. *human World* Panthagermon:*runs back too Endac* he dissapeared into the Digiworld before i could catch him...........sir....you seem distraught. Endac:...........huh.....oh yeah right.................i need to get too the Digital World, now. *Drageromon's spirit comes out of him as like a ghost* Drageromon: not so fast Endac..........you don't have to be so focused. you have other things in your future that are to come..........i can tell you have gone through many lives......literally.......i can see many of your lifetimes over and over....................you were a movie star once? Endac: uuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhh the point Drageromon: right right, anyway, we need to get to the Digital world yes. but...........you know, your not the only digidestined.........so don't be soooo focused ok? Endac: right. come on Panthagermon Panthagermon: right Ken: *looks at them all and frowns* I just wanted to be alone and I end up with all this baggage! *runs off* Hikaru:Ken!Come back!(Runs after him) Unitamon:Wait up my lady!(follows her) Justin: Heh, Whatever. Come on Minupismon lets go find something to kill. *runs off* Minupismon: Yes Master *evily grins at Unitamon, running off* Ken: *slows down to a stop*...... Brother, why did you believe in friends and groups.... in the end it just made you run away. Hikaru:What do you mean Ken? Ken:..... It's nothing, We have company.. (A bush is rustling) Unitamon:My lady!(Stands in front of her) Hikaru:Show yourself! (An Impmon comes out) Impmon: Allright allright jeez you'z don't need to get all rowdy like. I waz just watching you iz all, I swears on my life! Hikaru:I'm sorry.I thought you were someone else. Impmon: Oh Youz meanz the Tamer killer. Yeah that guy iz some peace o work ain he. I hear'z he iz taking residance in that town over there! *points to a nearby town* Iz be careful if I'z waz youz. (Impmon runs off) Ken: The tamer killer is there. *growls*.... *runs toward the direction of the town* Hikaru:Ken!Don't go there!(Follows him)Come Uni! Unitamon:Okay,my lady! *in the mountians* Panthagermon: hold on master Endac: don't tell me that ok!.......please.......i'm concentrating *pans out showing then vertical only sticking to a pillar like mountain by Panthagermon's claws with Endac gripping on as tight as possible* Panthagermon: alright but don't grip too hard cause i might fall unconcious meaning we would fall to our doom Endac: please be quiet........just keep moving, i saw Takuya up there and i need to get the reason why he's out here again Panthagermon: right *keeps climbing* Justin: *passes Endac* To slow. Minupismon attack Minupismon: Yes Master *looks at Panthagermon* Lunar Claw *jumps at him and slashes him fataly* Panthagermon: RAWGH *falls and lands on a ledge while Endac grabs an indent in the pillar* Endac: DUDE WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU *slipping* oh no *slips and falls* Digivolution activate.....NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooowwwww *the little Spirit Evolution graphics appear* Endac: Execute......SPIRIT EVOLUTION *yada yada yada. if you've seen the show you know the whole rutien* Drageromon: *wings catch wind* nice try. BLAZING WINDS *blows fire at them* Justin: *evily grins* Digivolution activate *Spirit Evelution grafics Justin: Lycanumon. *returns to normal* Lunar Claw *strikes Drageromon* (With impmon) Impmon: boyz those tamerz sures iz dumb... *stops* Ohz boss itz you. Derukamon:.... Impmon what did you find? Impmon: Wellz I founds this group ofz tamerz and I toldz themz aboutz you. Derukamon: So you sent them to the town huh? Impmon: Yep so we've gotz more fresh meat for the townsfolk. Derukamon:.......... Was the girl with them? Impmon: Uh yup... Derukamon: You have done well Impmon, You may go back to the digivoid and relax. *opens a rift* Impmon: Sweetz just call on me wheneverz youz needz my service! *enters the rift* Derukamon: *evil smile* (With Ken and Hikaru) Hikaru:Ken,I have a really bad feeling about that town. Ken: Then go I travel solo anyways. (The town is empty) Hikaru:(Whispers)(The town's empty.)* *there is an explosion in the mountains to the east* *in the Mountains* Drageromon: *fighting Justin with his twin Flame Swords* i thought you were good man. leave me the heck alone Ken: *looks to the distance*... An explosion.... *looks around* I don't like this. Hikaru:Hello!Anyone here!? Unitamon:Be careful,my lady. Lycanumon: *looks over* Looks like your friends have arrived Endac. They want to see you lose. *pulls out his Midnight Scimatars and slashes him* Minupismon: I'll take care of them. *evil grin* You wanna run now or shall I throw you off? (Movement is seen) Ken: We have company......... (Golemons are seen running towards the two) Hikaru:Get ready to digivolve Uni! Unitamon:Yes,my lady! (A bright light swallows Unitamon) Unitamon:Unitamon...digivolve to.. Heliosusmon:Heliosusmon! (A humanoid digimon with a golden horn,wearing a white robe with wings and armor appears) (Lycanumon dedigivolves back to Justin) Justin Thanks for the training session *runs off* Minupismon: *follows giving another evil smile at Heliosusmon* Heliosusmon:(pulls out a sword and it glows gold)Golden Strike!(Swings his sword) (Hits the Golemon) Ken:........... Whatever weaklings *takes out his digivice* Excute.... SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!! *spirit evolution graphics* (He becomes a blue armored humanoid) Tendrandomon: Come on lets go *creates a tornado to blow off a group of golemon* Heliosusmon:My lady,go hide while we deal with these rockheads. Hikaru:But... Tendrandomon: Move it Hikaru! Hikaru:Okay...Be careful you two!(Runs to find a place to hide) Heliosusmon:We need to finish this fight quick! Tendrandomon: I am open to any ideas right now! *creating mini tornadoes* Heliosusmon:Let's combine our powers together!Let's hurry before the Tamer Killer finds Hikaru! Tendrandomon: Got it! *forms a tunnel of wind* Concentrate your energy in here so we can fuse our elements! Heliosusmon:Right!Golden Strike!(Swings the energy to the windtunnel) (With Hikaru) Impmon: Heyz! Pssst you there I gotz a safes spot for ya'z Hikaru:Hey,your the Impmon from before. Justin: *tackles Impmon* DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!!! HE ISN'T HELPING YOU Impmon: AHHHZ help me I'z got a crazy guy onz me! Hikaru:What do you mean Justin?Let him go. Impmon: Yeah man listen to the gal! Justin: I saw him talking with Derukamon, calling him his master. *keeps his strangle hold on Impmon* Hikaru:What?You work with him? Impmon:...... MASTER!!!!!! (A shadow towers over him) Derukamon: I would let him go if I were you tamer scum. Hikaru:(Turns to see Derukamon with a look of fear)Derukamon! Justin: (grins evily) *pulls out his Digivisor* Spirit EVOLUTION *graphics* Lycanumon: Lycanumon. *looks at Derukamon* *pulls out his Midnight Scimatars* Midnight STRIKE *slices Derukamon's chest* Hikaru:That won't work,Justin! Derukamon: *the tear on his shirt merely closese up* How weak.... Now then... *looks at hikaru* I have come for you. Hikaru:Why can't you just leave me alone!(Starts to run off) Derukamon: Always running away. *evil smirk* Impmon: Shouldz I getz her? Derukamon: No I will handle her myself... *fazes out in darkness* Lyacnumon: *looks at Impmon* Hello lunch *charges at him* Impmon: *devious smile* Yeahz right weakling youz think I am Derukamon's servant for no reason? Lycanumon: *tackles Impmon into a boulder with his claws at his throat* You miserable welp Impmon: *devious smiles* That tickled! *trickster embers flow around him* Lycanumon: *grins* Bad move *thrusts his claws into Impmons neck repetedly* Impmon: *moves back a bit and snickers* I am getting bored of you. Lycanumon: *evily grins* Daggers of the Gods *daggers made of light rain from the sky and strike Impmon* (With Heliosusmon and Tendrandomon) (Both their powers joined together) Tendrandomon: Let's do it! *forcing his last bit of energy into the wind tunnel* Heliosusmon:It's done! Tendrandomon: Well then! *launches the energy wave to the golemons and a huge explosion ensues* (All the Golemons are beaten) Heliosusmon:It's done.(Feels Hikaru in danger)No!Let find Hikaru quick!(Runs to find Hikaru) (Tendrandomon reverts back to normal) Ken: *panting* Hikaru.... Wait up! *chases after* (Back with Hikaru) Hikaru:(Pants and looks behinds her)I think I lost him... Derakumon: *Appears in front of her* Do not flatter yourself girl. Hikaru:Ahh!(Trys to run again,but something grabs her arm) Derukamon: *it was him grabbing her* You know... for some reason I have always enjoyed seeing you in fear. Hikaru:(Trys to brake free,but with no luck)Why are you doing this?! *with Endac* Endac: *all beaten up at the bottom of the spire he was climbing earlier with Panthagermon barely holding itself up over Endac trying to see if he's ok* Panthagermon: grrr m-m-master..........Endac? *a shadow falls over them* Panthagermon: huh *turns around to see Deragodymon* Ian?...... Deragodymon: nice guess Panthager'. is Endac ok Panthagermon: no clue............Ian, you should De-Volve. i think i know a way to wake 'im up Deragodymon: right *white light spinning around him* *de-volves* Ian: lets get this taken care of *sits down* Panthagermon:...........3.........2............1............*pokes Endac's head* Endac: huh?..........*opens eyes* uuuuuuuggghh, huh Pathagermon..........Ian..........oiy *rubs head and sits up* *smiles* how are you Ian, heh heh Ian: *chuckles* nice, you ask about me when you were just now close to death Endac: come on we need to find Justin........*stands up and starts walking away then stops and turns around* oh and nice Digi-Spirit Ian *turns around and keeps walking* Ian: !!! but....how--- Panthagermon: it's called Dragon sense bud. come on *keeps walking* (With Hikaru) Derukamon: You thought that I wouldn't find you Hikaru? I promised you that day we first met that I would kill you. Hikaru:I know that.But why kill me?I wasn't a tamer before Heliosusmon came. Derukamon: I knew that you were destined to have a slave... and besides *tightens his grip on her arm to make it painful* I don't know why but just looking at you angers me. Hikaru:(Feels the tightness)Owww!Someone please help me! (Ken runs in) Ken: HIKARU!!! *growls* LET HER GO!!! Heliosusmon:My lady!(Draws out his sword)Unhand her now! Hikaru:(Turns her head)Guys! Derukamon: Now it is a party *tosses hikaru to Helio* Bring it slave. Hikaru:Ahhhh! Heliosusmon:(Catches hikaru)You alright my lady? Hikaru:(Hides her arm)I'm fine.Just be careful. Heliosusmon:I will(Puts her down and turns to Derukamon)En graund! Ken: whats wrong Hikaru? *looks at her arm* Derukamon:..... Such strong words from a slave. *takes out Kry-o killer from a rift* Hikaru:(Arm's a little brused)He just grab it really hard.It'll be fine. Heliosusmon:I fought you before,and I can do it again! Derukamon: *evil smile* Correct me if I am wrong but you had to run away in that last fight didn't you? Heliosusmon:It was so I can protect my lady.For you came and attacked her that night.If I hadn't come to her aid it would had been too late. Derukamon: It is all part of a strategy... now then come on if you dare. *does a bring it on gesture* Heliosusmon:(Turns to Ken)Sir Ken,please take Lady Hikaru to a safer location,while I handel Derukamon.(Chages at Derukamon with sword in hand) Ken:,,,,, Sure come on! *takes Hikarus hand and runs off* Derukamon: Running away again? How pitiful... *stands still uninterested in Helio* Heliosusmon:Golden Strike!(Swings his sword) Hikaru:Heliosusmon! Derukamon: *not looking at Helio just boredly catches the blade in his hand with ease while a rush of smoke blasts to show the heavy impact it actually was.*....... Is that all? Ken: *eyes shrink* Holy S***! Hikaru:We need to go back! Heliosusmon:(Backs up a bit)No its not! Ken: We can't! *forcing Hikaru to run* Derukamon: Well then amuse me slave. Hikaru:(Starts tearing)(Please be safe.) Heliosusmon:(Opens his wings)Heavenly Darts!(Feathers harden and rain on Derukamon) Derukamon:.... interesting. *spins Kry-o killer to deflect them*.... My turn. KRY-O SAVAGE! *sends a wave of darkness flying towards Helio* Heliosusmon:(Blocks the wave with his sword)Grrrr.... Derukamon: Very impressive..... for a slave. Heliosusmon:(Smirks)Same to you.(swings the wave back at Derukamon and flies up) Derukamon: *frowns and catches the wave in one hand*..... *crushes it* Heliosusmon:(Pants and looks down at Derukamon)Tell me.Did someone send you to kill my lady? Derukamon: No... I simple want to crush every tamer scum....... but I will tell you this, I will enjoy killing her the most. *cruel smile* Heliosusmon:(Shocked)Not as long I still live,you won't!Heavenly Darts!(His attack rain down at Derukamon at top speed) Derukamon: Oh I hit a nerve? How sad. Beelzemon now... *dodges the attack but takes a small hit* (Beelzemon appears behind Helio and spin kicks him) Heliosusmon:Gaahh!(Crashes into a rockside) Beelzemon: Ehz lookz like I gotz em good ehz boss? Derukamon: *frowning* I am tired of this... let us retire for now. *opens a rift to the digivoid and walks in* Beelzemon: Ok'z boss man... *walks in behind him* Heliosusmon:(Coughs)Never...I'll never...let you harm...Hi...ka...ru...(Passes out) *with Endac* Ian: great another Spire field. what do we do now? ???: what do you think *Hagunimon jumps in* Hagunimon: we climb Endac: well well well. you decided to show up aye Takuya Hagunimon: shut up and climb Endac *Ian and Endac go through Spirit Evolution* Drageromon: why don't i just fly us up and over Deragodymon: riiiiiiiiiight Hagunimon: well you guys take all the fun out of it Drageromon: -_-' *flies up carrying Panthagermon and Deragodymon* Hagunimon:................-_-' and i must follow.............*facepalm* *blasts fire from his boots to fly upwards* (With Ken and Hikaru,now looking Heliosusmon ) Hikaru:Heliosusmon!Where are you?!(Arm stings again)Uggh...(Holds it) Ken: I think I saw a blast come from here... Hikaru;(Still holding her arm)I hope Heliosusmon's alright. Ken: *looks at hikaru and sighs* We need to get back to the real world and get that hand checked out, once we find your partner.... Hikaru:(sees a gold flash)Heliosusmon!(Run to the source of the flash) Ken: Hey wait up! *chases after her* Hikaru:(Finds Heliosusmon,who's badly hurt,run's to him and holds him,trying to wake him up)Heliosusmon?!Please wake up!(Starts crying) Heliosusmon:Uhhh...(slowly opens his eyes and see Hikaru)My lady...thank goodnees...your safe. Ken: *catches up to hikaru*.... Dam..... so this is the power of the tamer killer.... Heliosusmon:(dedigivolves back to unitamon and rests in Hikaru's arms) Unitamon:Yes...He must had trick me to go to that town and had me waste my powers.Thank you Sir Ken for protecting my lady. Ken: *looks away and scoffs* Whatever.... I should have helped you though..... Unitamon:And if you did that...Beelzemon would have taken Hikaru,while we fought Derukamon. Hikaru:Oh,Uni... Ken:...... Unitamon:We should head home and heal our wounds for the day.I sense the other tamers are home too.(Looks at Hikaru's arm)We'll start by taking my lady to a nurse. Hikaru:Uni,I'm fine,it's just a-(Pain shots through it)Uuhhh. Ken: *opens a digi-gate* Go.... I will stay behind. Hikaru:No,if your staying,then I'll stay too.We'll just go to a Digimon healer. *with endac* Drageromon: (Endac) well well well, i spy Hikaru *on top of the spire they were climbing earlier* Hagunimon: how can i help? Panthagermon: lets go see what is wrong Deragodymon: who said somthing was wrong Panthagermon: *sits* it's quite obvious. Drageromon: hmm.........well then lets go *slides down the spire* Hagunimon: >=O you made us climb this spire JUST TO SLIDE DOWN IT?!? COULDN'T WE HAVE JUST WALKED AROUND IT?!? Deragodymon: always so fun being around Endac *slides down after him* Panthagermon: my paws are tied *follows* Hagunimon: *facepalm* *follows* *with Justin* Justin: *walking along a trail* I've got to find Hikaru, she could have been killed Minupismon: Sounds like you've got a thing for her Master Justin: *blushes* WHAT NO.........of...of cource not. *looks away Minupismon *chuckles* Justin: You know what, shut up Minupismon. So what, even if I did.......whitch I don't, She thinks I'm an @$$hole Minupismon. Whatever you say Master (In a Digimon village with Ken and Hikaru) Unitamon:This is the place my lady. Hikaru:Maybe after a visit to the doctor,we'll get something to eat. (An 18 year-old bumps into Hikaru, deep in thought) Man: Oh, sorry about that ma'am. Hikaru:That's alright,.No harm done.(Smiles) Man: Ma' name's Isaiah Kurimori, Digimon Disciple. You? Hikaru:Hikaru Yami.This is my friend Ken. Unitamon:And I'm my lady's partner,Unitamon. *Drageromon flies over. in a flash of light Endac lands on the ground. Panthagermon on top of him, then Ian, and then Takuya* Takuya:....OOF........thanks for coushining me Endac: *strained voice* no prob. now get off *all get off of him* Endac: *cough cough* ouch.......i think i'll lay down here..........Who's he? Hikaru:Friends of yours? Isaiah: I don't know who either of you are...? Unitamon:Anyway good sir,do you know a good docter that can tend to mine and my lady's wounds? Hikaru:Do you? Isaiah: I got an idea for one. Angelimon. (Angelic Digimon materializes next to Isaiah) Angelimon: No problem. Humanikye Gorrion! *Heals their wounds* I think that is suitable, no? Isaiah: Good work Angelimon. Hikaru:(Trys her arm,but stills hurts a bit)Ow. Unitamon;Does it still hurt my lady? Hikaru:Yeah. Isaiah: ...Weird, the only way Angelimon's healing powers don't affect is when your attacked by a purely evil Digimon...I don't understand...Oh well. Lets get you to my friend, Domunimon. He's a very well known doctor around these parts. (far off) Justin: Hey there's Hikaru *runs ahead* HEY...HIKARU Minupismon: He deffanitly has a crush on her *runs after him* Hikaru:Justin? Unitamon:I guess I was wrong about tamers have gone home. Endac: *strained voice* my *cooooouuuuuugh* back Ian:.................*kicks him* hey buddy, wake up Endac: a$$hole Takuya: =O this is a kids site. no swearing. Endac: *facepalm* Panthagermon: *raps his tail around Endac and drags him off* Takuya: lets follow them. who knows we might run into some other digidestined Ian: like your girlfriend Zoey Takuya: O_O......>=O SHES NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!!!!!!!! Ian: XD *follows after Panthagermon* Justin: You okay Hikaru *looking at her arm* Minupismon: Parden my Master. I believe he has a crush on you Hikaru Justin: *glares at Minupismon* NO I DON'T *blushes a little* Hikaru:I'm fine Jusin.I'm just going to the doctor to have it checked. Justin: Yeah okay. Oh and you don't have to worry about Impmon anymore. I took care of him permanently. Minupismon: Hey Hikaru, I shall say it again, *clears throat* JUSTIN HAS A CRUSH ON YOU Justin: *glares at Minupismon in anger* I do not I was just... Minupismon: Worried for her? /=) Justin: *blushes* .................................no. *growls a bit* Lets just go *runs off* Minupismon: Like I siad. *runs off* Unitamon:Impmon still lives good sirs! Hikaru:Justin! Justin: *stops* .........................................................................Yeah? Minupismon: (whispers: This should be good) (From afar a black cloaked figure is watching and listening) ???: He is a threat....... trying to take her......... Hikaru:Please stay with us.I don't what anyone I know to to killed. Justin: You don't understand.......................I have to leave to make sure nobody I know...........or love get killed *runs off* Minupismon: *suprized* *looks at Hikaru* Wow...........He has a huge crush on you.......he's never usually that honest.......or that sensitive *follows Justin* Hikaru:I feel sorry for him. Unitamon:My lady,shall we go? (with Justin) Justin: *slows down to a stop* .....*sigh* Why did I even say that? Nobody could ever love me. Thats why My parents left me to die with Derukamon. Minupismon: *catches up* Master, that was very brave and bold of... Justin: NO IT WASN'T. I just made a complete fool of myself in front of somebody I barely even know. Minupismon: Yes.....My apology Master. Justin: *sigh* Just forget it. Lets go *runs off* Minupismon: Yes, Master *follows behind* (Back with Hikaru's group) Hikaru:Yes.The sooner I get a wrap for this arm,we can eat. Unitamon:Please lead the way Sir Isaiah. Ken:..... Someone is coming... (A black cloaked boy with his hood on him hiding his face walks up to them) ???:......... Isaiah: Sorry, but we gotta go strange guy. Angelimon, Teleport. Angelimon: Yes, sir. Kolaino Garamigno Julaya! *Teleports them 20 miles to the nearest hospital* Isaiah: Here we are. Digimon Medical. Lets go on in. Domunimon!!! Digimon Doctor: Isaiah! Oh how long it has been since I last saw you! Isaiah: Domunimon, the time for friendly greetings can not be now. I have a friend here who needs a cast for her arm. Domunimon: Well let me see. *looks at her arm* Hmm...Yep, a broken arm that is. I'll get that casted up for you then. I'm surprised Angelimon couldn't handle this simple fix. Angelimon: I heal demonic inflicted wounds, not broken bones. I might further damage them if I do. Domunimon: Yes, I understand. Well then, lets get you looked at M'lady. Please come with me. (The strange figure is still behind them) ???: ......... Ken: Um this guy gives me the creeps. *shudders* Hikaru:Okay.Is it alright if Uni and Ken come with me? ???:......Hikaru....... Ken........ Ken: *turns around quickly his eyes widen*!!! Hikaru:What's wrong Ken? Unitamon:Sir Ken? Ken:........ I just heard... *shaking*.. him.... *tears rolling down his eyes* ???: *appears in front of them*........... Hikaru:Khaos?Is that you? ???: Hikaru..... Ken....... *pulls back his hood to reveal an older Khaos. His hair goes down to his shoulders now* ...... Ken: Brother! Domunimon: We must go fix her arm now if you don't want it to heal in the wrong position. Isaiah: We can go through this drama in the emergency room!!! Lets just go ok? Khaos:.......... Ken: Right lets go! Hikaru:(Looks down hiding her face)Good to know you're alive.... Unitamon:My lady? Hikaru:(Follows Domunimon) Khaos:....... You have not changed.. *walks in behind her* Ken:.... Something is off.... oh well at least he is ok! *smiles and follows them both in* (In the office) Hikaru:Oooowwww! Domunimon: Almost there...done. You arm is wrapped. I'll go get you some pain killer for your arm. *walks off* *with Endac* Takuya: oiy we've been walking for hours man. i'm going back to the Human world *opens a portal and dissapearedthrough it* Endac: well that sucks.....hey lets go home Ian: sure lets go *opens a portal and help Panthagermon pull endac through* Panthagermon: i'm sure i'll need to de-digivole *de-digivolved to Dranthermon (a small baby panther that just lookslike a little black cat but has redish black dragon wings)* Dranthermon: *jumps through the portal* Ian: *follows* Chapter 2 Khaos: *watching Hikaru*............ Ken: *sleeping* Hikaru:(Holding her wrapped arm while tearing) Unitamon:It will be over soon my lady. Khaos:......... You are crying.... why? *no emotion on his face* Hikaru:(Not looking at him)My arm hurts,that's why. Khaos:.... You are a weak being. Isaiah: =\ Sorry about all this... Domunimon: Here, take these. *hands here some painkiller pills and a glass of water* It will take effect in about 5 minutes after taking it. Have a nice day Ma'am. Hikaru:(Looks up at Khaos)Excuse me,I'm not the one who ran away from home and left his family behind! Unitamon:(Talks to the doc)Thank you sir. Khaos: *anger appears on his face but quickly disappears*... I had my reasons so shut your mouth you weak girl! (a 19 year old boy falls through the roof) ???: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH *hits the floor* OW..........and I'm okay. *gets up unharmed* Hikaru:The only weak one I see is you,for leaving everyone,who ever cared for you! Unitamon:(Saws the boy)You alright sir? Khaos: SHUT UP!!!! No one cared for me!!! NO ONE!!!! Hikaru:(Slaps him with her good arm) Unitamon:Lady Hikaru?! Khaos: *eyes widen and he strokes where he was hit*........ You always did like to hurt me.... *looks down his face hidden in darkness* You haven't changed.... Hikaru:(Still angry with tears in her eyes)Well,you have changed,you were always happy,and you don't know how hard my life is.(Runs out the office) Unitamon:Come back my Lady!(Follows her) ???: Uuuuuuuh, I don't wanna know *runs off* Khaos: *looks up* Hikaru........ it appears this change is a good thing. *follows after her*﻿ Hikaru:(Running through the town with tears running down her face)(That jork!What does he know?) Unitamon:My Lady!Please stop!? Justin: *runs into Hikaru* Hey watch it you.................Oh Sh*t I'm so sorry Hikaru Minupismon: *puts out a hand* We meet again Unitamon Khaos:.......... *looks at justin* Hikaru:(Still tearing)That's alright Justin.Now excuse me,I need to be alone!(Runs off) Unitamon:(Shakes Minupismon)Yes we have.(See's Hikaru running)Not again! Justin: *gets up angerly looking at Khaos* What did you do to her? Minupismon: Hey, He does have a heart. Unitamon:Pardon me sirs,but my lady needs me!(Flies after her) Minupismon: And you fail once again at trying to get her to be your girl Justin: I DON'T LIKE HER Minupismon: Oh really? Justin: ....................................shut up. It's not easy to get a girlfriend when your a @$$hole when you first meet. Khaos: Shut it...... *chases after hikaru* (At a small lake Hikaru is looking at it while kneeling near it and hugging herself,still crying) Hikaru:(Mutters to herself)(It's always me) Khaos: Found you, you stupid girl....... *sits down besides her* Hikaru:(It's always me,it's always me.) Unitamon:What are you saying my lady? Khaos: *looks up* You know...... you shouldn't be so hard on yourself..... ???: *falls into the lake* (SFX: SPLASH) ???: *comes up out of the water* Why do I keep showing up with you two? By the way my names Dronic Geruko Khaos: *looks at him with a blank face* Hello..... Hikaru:It's always me.Even as a kid,it's the same thing,and I don't know why.(Still crying) (Flashback) Mother:Hikaru,why did you hit that boy? Young Hikaru;He made me mad.(Small tears) Father:All he did was give you his toy and you hit him. Young Hikaru:But..I... Mother:No buts young lady.It's always you around boys. (End Flashback) Hikaru:So I just wear my smile as a mask to hide my true feelings. Khaos: Do not do that...... Hikaru... If you wear a mask it will eventually shatter... Justin *up in a tree* Thats why she dosen't talk to me. *feels a bit guilty* Khaos:...... I will take your burden so take that mask off when you are with me.... I will help you... You useful girl. *smiles* Justin: *jumps down* Hey Hikaru. <=) Hikaru:It will only shatter when something finally brakes it. Unitamon:Here my lady.Take your pills. Hikaru:(Takes the pills and shallows them)Thanks Uni.(Looks at Khaos)And thank you Khaos.(Sees Justin)Hey Justin. Khaos: *looks at Justin with a cold face*.... Justin: 1st: I feel that I need to apologise for running off when you wanted to talk to me, I'm sorry about that. 2nd: I think I need to say something, I just don't know how to say it. Minupismon: *cough* He loves you *cough cough* Justin: *blushes and facepalms* Hikaru(Stomach growls)Um...(Blushes) Unitamon:I think my lady's hungry. Minupismon: *whistling, knocks an apple down to him* Justin: *catches the apple* Here *still blushing walks over and puts it in her hands* *takes a step back* Hikaru;Thanks Justin.But aren't you guys hungry also?﻿ Endac: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH *SFZ: SPLASH* Ian: wrong portal Endac *picks him up and carryes his still broken body through another portal* Justin: *still blushing* Yeah............I-I guess a little *nevously smiles* Minupismon: (still in the tree) *says to himself* Your hopeless master. Hikaru:(place the apple in front of Unitamon)Alright Uni,please cut this apple. Unitamon:Daimomd Feathers!(Cuts the apple to many slices) Hikaru:There.Now there's enough for everyone. Justin: *still blushing, gives her a nervous smile* th......thanks *takes a peice and eats it* Minupismon: *still in the tree* JUST TELL HER THAT YOU LOVE HER AND LETS GO Justin: *blushes extremly facepalms* *whispers up the tree(even though Hikaru can hear him)* It's not that easy for me becuase I've been an @$$hole to her Hikaru:Justin,it's not you,it's me.I'm the problem.(Grabs the extra slices and placed them in her bag) Unitamon:Lady Hikaru... Justin: *looks at her suprized and confused* ......................................................................what? What did you do? Khaos: *looking at them*...... I hate you all..... You haven't changed at all.... *runs off* Justin: *watches Khaos leave* And I screw up again Khaos:............ *takes something out of his cloak, It was a mask that looks similar to Derukamon*...... Why do I have this? Hikaru:He's gone again,just like last year. Justin: I'm sorry Hikaru. I'm making things harder for you. I just wanna say.........................I love you *blushes then runs off* Minupismon: Finally *follows Justin* Khaos:........ *slowly puts on the mask and in a split moment he screams in pain* AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hikaru:Love?Just what is it?I don't understand... Unitamon:My lady? Hikaru:Come on Uni,let's go find Ken.(Hears Khaos)Khaos!?(Runs to where he is) Khaos: *dark aura flowing around him* What is this?......... GRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! *tears falling from underneath the mask* Hikaru:(Finds Khaos)Khaos!(Runs to him)What's wrong?!(Trys to tough him) Khaos: Hikaru run!!! GRAAAAAHHHHH!! *stands up*..... *kry-o killer appears and he grabs it he aims it at Hikaru* I... I can't control myself! SO RUN!!!! Hikaru:(Shocked)Khaos...your...Derukamon? Unitamon:My lady!Let's do what Sir Khaos says! Hikaru:I can't. Khaos: Please..... run..... I don't want to hurt you..... *raises the sword up* I LOVE YOU TO MUCH!!! Unitamon:Unitamon...digivolve to... Heliosus:Heliosusmon!(Grabs Hikaru before the blade made its hit and flies off) Hikaru:Helios!oNo!Take me back!Khaos!(Voice fades as they flew farher away) Khaos: *falls down in pain* ............. WHY!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Watching from afar) Impmon:..... Master iz in pains... *looks at hikaru* I haves to help him.... after all he did helpz me'z as well. (Impmon Runs after Hikaru) (Back in town Heliosusmon lands and puts Hikaru down,but Hikaru tries to go back,but Heliosusmon grabs her) Hikaru:Helios!Let me go!Khaos needs help!(Staggles to get free,but to no luck) Heliosusmon:Sorry my lady!But this is for your own safey. (Impmon walks up to them) Impmon: Heyz youz *crosses his arms* Youz wanna help my master...... Then let me help. Heliosusmon;Never!(Takes out his sword and points it at Impmon)After what you did,how can you be trusted?! Hikaru:(Stands in front of Impmon)Wait Helios!Let's hear him out first! Heliosusmon:(Puts his sword down)As you wish my lady. Impmon: *sighs* I owe him..... he saved my'z life and well he'z hurting..... Every day'z he went on and on about you Hikaru.... I loved seeing him so happy..... but's now ever since that mask..... he has been hurting.... hurting real bad.... his love became hatred from nowhere.... and I lost a friend.... I'z still owez him so I remain loyal to him.... buts *tears falling from his eyes* I miss my friend! Hikaru:(Hugs Impmon)Don't worry.We'll help. Heliosusmon:But first we what to ask a few queastions,if that's alright Sir Impmon? Impmon: *shivers a bit* I'z sees why'z he waz alwayz talkin about you'z..... *looks at Helio* Surez. Lycanumon: *appears out of nowhere* Impmon...............We never finished our battle *evily smiles* Hikaru:Wait Lycanumon,Impmon here needs our help and we need to hear what he knows. Heliosusmon:Let's give him a chance to prove himself. Impmon: *wipes his eyes and crosses his arms* I'z will save the master! Even if it iz from himself.... Lycanumon: *sigh* Okay Hikaru *dedigivolves* Justin: So what can I do to help? Minupismon: Finally some action (At a restaurant,everyone orders) Burgermon:What will you be having? Hikaru:I'll just have a plan cheeses burger, Unitamon:I'll have one with lots of veggies. Burgermon:And you gents?(Ask the other guys) Impmon:.... Chili fryz Burgermon:And the rest of you? Ken: *looking down* I don't care.... just give me something edible... Justin and Minupismon: Phili Cheese Steak sub *fist pound* Burger:Coming right up!(Runs off to fill the orders) Hikaru:So Impmon,please tell us from the begining? Impmon: *clears throat and he pulls out glasses* (I am changing his talking pattern whenever he puts on his glasses) Ok... The boy you know as Khaos is one of my closest friends here. One day while I was exploring the world I came up into a strange portal.... (Flashback) Impmon: What the heck iz this! (A younger Khaos comes flying out of the portal) Khaos: WHOA!!!! *crashes into impmon* Ouch.... Impmon: Heyz! Watch were'z you are going! Khaos: AHH!! *bolts up* What the!? Who are you!? Impmon: Jeez crashing intoz me'z and then asking whoz I am'z?.... *sighs* The namez Impmon. Who arez youz? Khaos: Oh um um um... *wipes his eyes from tears* K...Khaos. Impmon: Khaos ehz cool name! Khaos: R..really you think so? Impmon: Yeahz *laughs* Khaos: *smiles and laughs* (End flashback) Impmon: We were inseperable after that... and we always had each others backs. We survived together and fought together... He saved me from my lonelyness... We were the best tamer pair out there... But what kept him going was.... was you Hikaru... He wanted to go back to his world... for you.... but then... *clenches his fist*.... that day... *slams his fist onto the table* Justin: Interesting *takes a bite out of his sub* Hikaru:What happened? Unitamon:Sir Impmon? Impmon: He found that dam mask.... at first we thought it was the greatest find ever!.... It allowed him to fight alongside me as an equal... but it did something to him... It filled him with hatred... but it was not just a random hatred.... it was a hatred for the very thing that drove him to survive... *points at hikaru* He wanted you dead after he got that mask!... I had to go along with him since I was his partner... but.... I lost my friend and partner that day and in turn was turned into a slave and he became my master.... that is why I only address him as such.... *hides his face holding back his tears* I want my partner back, but more importantly I want my bestfriend back! Justin: *drops his sub onto his plate* Did you say....................mask? Minupismon *also suprized* Holy sh*t Unitamon:I heard stories of that mask.Long ago,it was a mask of a Digimon who lost his life because his tamer left him to die in a great fight. Hikaru:Really? Impmon:..... *wipes his eyes and looks up* That would explain his hatred to tamers... and thier partners. Justin and Minupismon: We have to go *they run off* Unitamon:It's said that those who wear it would be controlled by the angry spirit of that Digimon.I looked for it since it was missing from it's prison.And that's when I met Hikaru. Hikaru:Guys don't go!Darn they left. Impmon:..... I see. *sighs* That thing stole my partner... *clenches his fist and growls* Hikaru:That was the same day I drove Khaos away. Impmon: *looks at her* You did what! Dronic: I know why Justin left. *walks up to the table* Hikaru:(Looks down the table and starts crying)He came to my home and gave me candy for a birthday present,but I drove him away.He wasn't the 1st one I hurted.And why did Justin leave? Impmon: Umm.... *pats her on the back* He never told me about this but he did say that even though you were such a rough girl it just made him become more determined to see you again as a stronger boy... Dronic: *sigh* Justin's father was that tamer. Jonas Henumari was the person who made that mask and gave it to his Digimon............but when the Digimon failed in battle..............he left it to die. That Digimon was Minupismon's father. Justin has been searching for many millenia for that mask............so he can destroy it. Justin is a time-traveler.........I know this becuase My Digimon is the Digispirit of the Stars. Unitamon:That's is how the story goes. Hikaru:I didn't mean to hurt Khaos,Impmon. Impmon: You didn't you just made him stronger. *smiles* He loved you!.... but that mask twisted him... whenever he has it off he is like an emotionaless being... only being able to express anger... and when he puts it on... he becomes that... cruel monster. Ken: *gets up abruptly* Then lets break that dam mask in half. Hikaru:But how,Helios only made a sratch on him. Unitamon:I heard that it takes great power to break it. Dronic: Do you remember Justins Digivolution: Lycanumon? Well that was his fathers Digimon.........except he is the White Yang side He fights as Neutral/Good Where as the Black Yin side, whitch was placed in the mask, fights as Neutral Evil and when worn by a Digimon related to Lycanumon: Minupismon, Berserker Ev Unitamon:Yes,but besides Lycanumon fighting the darkness,a great power from within a lights heart can truly destroy it. Dronic: Don't you get it? Lycanumon won't fight it.............He'll absorb it...........to become his Full Form. The one problem is......It will dissinagrate Justin down to his spirit whitch will then be fused with Lycanumon unless we can defuse him directly after Lycanumon fuses with his other half.......................whitch is as easy as trying to get a Camel through the eye of a needle Ken: No he won't Khaos is to intertwinned with it... and if he takes my brother from me I will kill him! Hikaru:Then why don't we just take the mask. Unitamno:My lady,it's full of rage,it will try to the the sorce of one rage and bring it out. Dronic: And that is why Justin isn't going to try it...................Becuase he knows it's too late. Khaos is slowly fusing with Dark Lycanumon, whitch is why Justin and Minupismon are going to fuse with Lycanumon to become: Cosmic Lycanumon, the only Digimon that can defeat Dark Lycanumon.................but Khaos, no matter what is done to return him to normal, will completely fuse with Dark Lycanumon...........there is no hope of saving him from his and the mask's fate. Hikaru:Your wrong!II push Khaos to the mask,then I'll pull him out.!